Like Nothing I've Ever Known
by Atarah Derek
Summary: Klinger thinks over his feelings for Soon-Lee in light of Potter's advice. Should he leave her for Toledo, or sacrifice what he's been longing for in order to obtain the woman he loves? Song fic.


**Like Nothing I've Ever Known**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is property of Bryan Adams and Dreamworks.

_Right now I feel just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'_

_Who knows where it's goin'_

_I find myself somewhere I never thought I'd be_

_Going 'round in circles_

_Thinking about you and me_

_How can I explain it when I don't know what to say_

_What do I do now_

_So much has changed_

Max Klinger was frustrated. Soon Lee had sounded so enthusiastic in her response to his proposal—until Max brought up his family in America. He wanted to take her out of Korea. He wanted to take her away from the fighting, and from the devastated economy that would be the lingering result of this "police action." That was true enough. But Soon Lee's family was out there somewhere, and she wouldn't rest until she found them.

Max thought of his own large family. If they were missing, he would go to the ends of the earth to find them. If Soon Lee were missing, he would do the same for her. In fact, he had done just that earlier that week. He'd gone AWOL, taking a jeep into the thick part of the war, desperate to find Soon Lee alive. That was when he'd realized he loved her. She had all but said outright that she loved him as well.

"I can't lose you, too," she'd said.

And that's when he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

_Nothing I have ever known has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen has made me want to stay_

_But here I am, ready for you_

_I'm torn and I'm fallin'_

_I hear my home callin'_

_Hey, I've never felt somethin' so strong—oh no_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

For the first time in his life, Max felt his heart torn two ways. Toledo was home. He had a large family waiting for him to come home. He longed to eat in his favorite fast food place again. He longed to live the carefree life he'd once known. But here, in Korea, a place he'd spent the past three years trying to escape, he'd found a family he hadn't expected.

And he'd found Soon Lee.

_Now you're the one I'm lookin' for_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one that gives me reason to believe_

_Following a star has led to where you are_

_It feels so strong now_

_This can't be wrong now_

Max eventually pulled Colonel Potter aside and told him his dilemma. He wanted so badly to introduce Soon Lee to his family. He wanted desperately to get out of Korea. But what it came down to, he confessed, was a choice between his home and family and a woman he'd come to love.

Colonel Potter had a response, but not a real answer. "When you love someone, you've got a whole lotta trouble. So you either stop lovin' 'em, or you love 'em a whole lot more."

"But won't that give me more trouble?" Max asked.

"Yup."

Max had a decision to make. It was a decision that would affect the rest of his life. He thought of all the events that had led up to meeting Soon Lee. He remembered again the lengths he'd gone to in order to find her and bring her back to the camp. Whatever he decided, it couldn't be wrong. He didn't have the luxury of making a mistake.

_Nothing I have ever known has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen has made me want to stay_

_But here I am, ready for you_

_I'm torn and I'm fallin'_

_I hear my home callin'_

_Hey, I've never felt somethin' so strong—oh no_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

Max went to search out Soon Lee. He found her working on her laundry.  
"Soon Lee," he called.

Soon Lee's head snapped around, and one hand flew to her face to wipe away tears. "Max," she sniffed.

Max was by her side in a moment. "Soon Lee, what's wrong?"

The young woman avoided his gaze. "I-I do not know what to do. I love my family, and I must find them. But I also love you."

Max nodded. "I know."

"I cannot leave Korea without knowing what has happened to them."

"I'm not gonna make you leave," Max said gently.

Soon Lee looked up at him, her face showing a mixture of fear and hope.

Max took a deep breath. "Soon Lee, I've been thinking. It's not fair of me to make you forget about your family. My family's safe and sound in Toledo. I want you to be able to say your family's safe, too. I'm not gonna take you back to the States."

Soon Lee's face fell. She choked back a sob.

"Instead," Max continued, "I'm gonna stay in Korea with you until we find your family. We'll search together, even if it takes the rest of our lives."

Soon Lee was shocked. "But Max, you love Toledo."

"I love you more," Max said, cupping her chin in his hand.

Tears rolled freely down Soon Lee's face. "Thank you, Max," she whispered.

"So does this mean you'll still marry me?"

Soon Lee smiled and nodded. An ear to ear grin spread across Max's face, and he embraced his fiancée. He had no idea what the future held for them in that war-torn country. But for the first time in his life, he was excited for the adventure.

_Right now I feel like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'_

_Who knows where I'm goin"_


End file.
